Red String Superpower
by KaBeki
Summary: [VIXX] [Leo x N] - sebuah prekuel: entah kenapa, Hakyeon memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat tali merah terikat di kelingkingnya


**Red String Superpower**

.

 **Jung Taekwoon (Leo) & Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu ikatan tali merah muncul pertama kali kita berjumpa.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan muncul tali fana itu saat aku bertukar kata denganmu, 'Salam kenal', kataku, saat musim semi tiga tahun lalu. Adalah peraturan sekolah yang ketat yang akhirnya mempertemukanku denganmu dalam satu kamar asrama kecil. Hanya untuk kita berdua. Satu ruangan besar di tengahnya adalah untuk kita berkumpul, kau tahu, mereka yang selalu menjadi bagian dari keluarga masing-masing dari kita karena kini kita terpisah dari orangtua untuk menimba ilmu. Aku ingat kau hanya menatapku sinis. Kemudian tatapan itu justru membuat adrenalinku terpicu. Siapa sebenarnya kau? Dan kenapa hari pertama kita bertemu, kau langsung membuat jantungku berderu? Kau penuh misteri. Meskipun aku takut hantu, jika hantunya adalah kau, mungkin aku bisa jadi orang terberani di dunia. – atau setidaknya di Seoul. – atau setidaknya, ini adalah omong kosong, aku hanya ingin tahu tentang dirimu.

.

Dua ikatan tali merah muncul setelah aku memberanikan diri untuk menjadi sahabatmu.

Aku melihat temali itu semakin melingkar di kelingking kiriku yang kurus. Sudah seratus delapan puluh harian aku selalu berada di belakangmu, memanggil namamu, untuk sekadar diabaikan. Namun kemudian akhirnya kau membiarkanku berjalan di sampingmu, untuk akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan balasan dari kata-kataku yang selama ini hanya berupa monolog padamu. Meski kata-kata itu selalu pendek terdengar, namun aku menyukai suaramu yang halus. Kata-katamu mungkin sedikit kasar, namun aku tak bisa menolong diriku untuk akhirnya tersenyum lebar padamu. Kemudian melingkarkan tanganku pada pundakmu akrab, meski kau, kutahu, tak menyukainya. Kau hanya menyukai sentuhan dirimu sendiri.

.

Tiga ikatan tali merah muncul sebelum musim kembali bersemi.

Setelah akhirnya kita menjadi sahabat, seseorang menyapaku di pagi hari saat loker sepatunya tak bisa terbuka karena dia kehilangan kunci. _Sungguh orang yang serampangan_ , batinku pertama kali saat aku mengenal Lee Minhyuk. Kemudian kami sering bertemu di tempat-tempat yang biasa, kemudian senyum, sapa, cerita. Aku menganggapnya sebagai teman yang baik, sangat baik hingga seringkali aku mengurangi jumlah sentuhan harianku pada dirimu. Tapi tak pernah kusangka akhirnya dia kemudian datang kepadaku sekitar lima bulan kemudian dan menyatakan cinta. Sebelum kemudian aku menjawab tidak, kau sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu sebelum diriku. Padahal kuingat janji di surat berwarna hijau air itu, dia akan datang jam enam sore. Namun barang waktu pukul enam lebih lima puluh detik, kau sudah datang ke depanku dengan tiba-tiba. Sebelum aku bisa berkata 'maaf', kau memotongnya. "Maaf, dia sudah punya orang lain yang dia sukai." – _Oi, Jung Taekwoon!_

.

Empat ikatan tali merah muncul saat pertama kali kau menyulam jemarimu padaku.

Setelah kau membuat Lee Minhyuk mundur, aku hanya bisa memenuhi telingamu dengan 'apa-apaan kau ini!' sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah. Aku terus menekannya. 'Untuk apa kau berbohong?' – _heh, aku ingat sekali aku melontarkan kata-kata itu sekitar delapan atau sembilan kali._ Pria itu, di hadapanku, menggulung alisnya kesal. Mungkin selanjutnya akan bisa kuterka. Dia akan memanggilku 'berisik' lagi. Tapi yang dia lakukan adalah mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku, seraya berkata: "Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, jadi aku tidak berbohong." Kemudian kau meraih tanganku tanpa bisa aku berkata-kata. Ingatlah, ini, adalah saat-saat dimana adrenalinku setahun yang lalu kemudian kusadari adalah salah kaprah. Dari awal, itu adalah dopamin. _Aku jatuh cinta, sial!_

.

Lima ikatan tali merah muncul saat kemudian, listrik sedang dalam _mood._

Laki-laki bermarga Lee, keduanya, bertukar panik saat listrik mendadak padam di asrama kami. Mereka mengeluh dan mencaci, mereka berkata 'Ya Tuhan, aku belum menyimpan file essayku!' – _Well, sial bagi kalian, teman-teman. Maka buatlah essaymu jauh sebelum deadline._ Sementara itu, terdengar suara Kim Wonshik mengaduh. Dari suara yang terpantul ke dalam telingaku, sepertinya dia baru saja menabrakkan kelingking telapak kakinya ke kaki meja. Dan seketika suara tawa terdengar renyah. Kurasa itu tuan Han, aku berseraya. Aku meminta mereka tenang – _Terutama kalian, duo Lee!_ – dan meminta mereka untuk bersama-sama mencari senter. Meski itu tidak dapat menyelamatkan essay mereka, setidaknya itu bisa menyelamatkan kelingking telapak kaki manusia lainnya dari kaki meja. Aku membuka tanganku, mencari-cari laci dimana senter disimpan. Tak lama dengan kebutaanku, aku menubruk seseorang. Aku meraba-raba seseorang di hadapanku, dan mencoba menginjak kakinya. Terdengar suara mendesis tipis. – _Oh kau, tuan Jung._ Setidaknya bukan hantu. Mungkin waktu sedang bermain. Rasanya tubrukan itu seakan-akan terasa sebagai pelukan. Aku merasakan jemarimu mulai berjalan dari pinggangku, kemudian pundakku. Leherku, kemudian pipiku. Tak pelak ibu jarimu kemudian datang di bibir atasku. Aku berharap sesuatu yang manis akan terlontar dari pemilik jemari itu. yang terucap adalah "Gelap sekali. Kau menghilang, ya?" – _Lebih baik jika kelingkingku berjodoh dengan kaki meja! –_ tapi aku menunda kutukanku. Aku merasakan bibirku bertemu dengan bibir miliknya. Dalam gelap, aku tidak perlu menutup mata. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak refleksku untuk terpejam dan menerimanya. Dan inilah kutukanku yang sesungguhnya, terbatin ketika empat orang itu berseru, 'Wah, Taekwoon beraninya main dalam gelap!' Listrik menyala, aku bisa melihat wajah Taekwoon malah jadi merah padam.

.

Enam ikatan tali merah muncul saat aku sadar waktu terus meninggalkanku.

Aku melihat langit kelabu. Kukira sedang mendung, namun ketika aku melirik ke kiri dan melihat tirai biru pucat, dan di kananku terlihat banyak tabung-tabung yang di dalamnya terdapat seperti alat musik akordeon. Kalau kau tahu maksudku. Artinya adalah, – _I'm doomed._ Aku tidak terlalu ingat banyak apa yang terjadi saat aku mendengar samar Taekwoon sedang menggemakan suaranya di lorong sana. Oh, aku sedang di rumah sakit. Ingatku beberapa saat lalu… entah kapan, persepsi waktu buyar di pikiranku saat ini. aku sedang menyebrang jalanan, sembilan November yang kuyakini, karena aku ingat aku mencium aroma manis dari _amaretto_ , _espresso_ dan _mascarpone_ dari kotak merah yang kubawa di tanganku. Membuatku cukup ceroboh – _Maafkan aku, Minhyuk, ternyata aku lebih serampangan –_ untuk tidak menyadari lampu lalu lintas sedang hijau saat aku berjalan di lintasan aspal dan garis-garis putih yang berbaris. Aku hanya memikirkan dia. Aku memikirkan bagaimana wajahnya akan tersipu saat aku memberikannya kejutan ulangtahunnya jam dua belas malam nanti, yang pertama setelah kami lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dan masuk ke universitas yang kami idamkan. Aku ingin mencaci aspal jalanan di Korea Selatan – _Apakah aspal semuanya begitu kasar dan dingin, atau hanya kau?! –_ tapi itu tidak penting, karena itu salahku juga terhempas oleh sebuah truk barang yang supirnya mengantuk menjelang tengah malam.

.

Tujuh ikatan tali merah muncul beberapa detik.

Kurasa ini yang paling kuat. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang. Tali itu bersatu simpul dan terikat pada jemari Jung Taekwoon. Aku sempat tertawa. Oh, mungkin akhirnya aku memiliki kekuatan super untuk bisa melihat temali cinta. – _But God, please, tidak di hari aku tahu aku akan pergi abadi._ Karena aku akan melihat tali itu mungkin terputus jarak dimensi. Karena aku mulai merasa kantuk terberat dalam hidupku. Saat kupejamkan mata, terdengar suara lembut itu memanggil namaku dan perlahan menjauh.

'CHA HAKYEON!' katanya.

Aku hanya ingin makan tiramisu yang kupesan istimewa itu dari jauh hari bersamamu, Jung Taekwoon. Karena di atasnya, kutulis sendiri pesan untukmu: _selamat ulang tahun dan aku mencintaimu selamanya._

.

 _CTAK._

– _Ah, dia putus._

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **A/N:** masih berlanjut galau, akhirnya author memutuskan untuk membuat prekuel dari _Thoughts about Seven Cups of Coffee._ Jangan bunuh author karena slashing OTP LeoN dengan bumbu-bumbu hurt/comfort ;A; dan tulisannya kayak humor satir dan sedikit ooc hiks. I just- I just- author hanya sedang galawwwwww wawawawawa /ribut/ oke deh RnR juseyo—makasih banyak semuanyah~ /kisseu kisseu

Happy new year all !


End file.
